The Object of His Attention
by SeirentheGothicRainbowSharpie
Summary: A ninja from Iwagakure kills her father and is found wounded in the forest by the Akatsuki. Will this ninja regain her feelings for others or will she stay cold her whole life?
1. Keitaro Profile

_**Name**_: Keitaro Mushiro

_**Age**_: 17

_**Hair**_: Red and to her thighs.

_**Eye Color**_: Green

_**Height**_: 5'1

_**Weight**_: 115

_**Village**_: Iwagakure

_**Weapon**_: A mix between a scythe and a battle axe.

_**Rank**_: Before she left the village she was an ANBU mostly because of her father pushing her. Now she is an S-class criminal.

_**History**_: Her mother left her and her father when she was about 4 years old. She left because she hated her husband and the child that had his blood flowing through her veins. When she left Keitaro's father blamed Keitaro and that's when he started to abuse her mentally, physically, and sexually. She never had any friends because they were afraid of her and her father. She mostly grew up alone except when her father was abusing her.

_**Personality**_: Because she grew up alone and with the way her father acted toward her she was cold to everyone around her so she wouldn't get hurt. She has anger issues and tends to cuss at people she doesn't like a lot. She doesn't know how to express her feelings very well so she is easily upset.

_**Appearance**_: I'm trying to find someone that will draw her on Deviantart but so far no luck because I can't draw worth a crap. But if you want an idea of how she looks my avatar looks somewhat like her. I'll try to get the picture as fast as possible though.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Keitaro walked quietly and quickly through her sleeping village. Her father was the head of security for the village and he was now dead. Things for her and this village would not be easy now because she murdered him. She was covered in bruises and had blood running down her face from the cuts on her body. Her face looked somewhat hollow. Tears slowly ran down her face mixing with her blood as she looked up at the sky thinking about how she was going to die. Maybe it would be a quick death. Maybe. **

**She continued to walk through the village looking around at everything she would never see again. Eventually she walked to the park in the middle of the village. She sat down on the grass and remembered that this was where she became a genin. She smiled to herself. **

"**I wonder what will happen to this place now," when she killed her father the government would be in almost complete chaos because of corrupt politicians trying to gain his spot. She laughed. Her father was most corrupt out of all of them and always would be.**

**She stood back up starting to feel weak and walked out of the village. She knew her end was near and she wasn't scared. She wanted it. Her pleasant thoughts of finally being in peace were shattered when she heard someone call her name.**

"**Oh no," had they already found him. She turned around quickly and saw some ninjas following her. She growled. She wasn't going down in a fight. She jumped into some trees and started running as fast as she could away from the village. Her mind was racing because if they didn't know something was going on they sure did now. After running for three hours she jumped down from the trees and collapsed on one of the tree trunks. Positive that no one would find her she fell asleep.**

"**Shut the fuck up Tobi. All we have to do is kill someone real quick and then we can go back home you stupid baka," Tobi the masked one looked down and sighed.**

"**Deidara -senpai? What's this," he grabbed a stick and started poking something. Deidara walked over to him to see what he was poking and gasped.**

"**TOBI WHAT ARE YOU DOING! UN," Tobi smiled under his mask.**

"**Tobi is poking this dead thing with a stick," he poked her in the face again. Keitaro groaned and grabbed the stick from his hand.**

"**I'm not a thing," they both turned to look at her with wide eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to an obnoxiously bright orange mask (she HATED orange) and a blonde that looked rather cute. But she still screamed. Hey you would scream too if you woke up with two strangers in your face. Tobi hid behind Deidara.**

"**W-who the hell are you," she tried to scoot back to get some distance. Deidara looked at her. She looked awful. All those wounds he understood why she was as scared as she was. When he looked into her eyes he saw mostly fear and….sadness? **

"**I'm Deidara," he looked some what serious. "This annoying one is Tobi, hm," Tobi poked his head around Deidara's back and waved. She started to calm down some.**

"**What are you doing out here with all those wounds, un," she looked down and smiled evilly.**

"**I killed my father last night. The head of security for the Village hidden in the rocks. He was very old but still had some fight in him," she laughed.**

"**His name wouldn't be Kentaru Mushiro would it? un," she looked up at him confused.**

"**Yeah and I'm his daughter Keitaro but what does it matter," Deidara kneeled down next to her.**

"**Well you took away our mission then Keitaro so we're going to have to bring you with us," he picked her up.**

"**Tobi-kun lets go," Keitaro started to scream and kick him.**

"**Put me down and leave me alone. Let me die here. I have no home, no family and now I'm a wanted criminal. So just let me die," tears started to well up in her eyes before she slowly lost consciousness.**

**Deidara felt pity for her. She was sort of like him in a way, becoming a missing-nin at a young age, losing her home, not having any family, all things he understood all to well. He quickly ran back to HQ.**

_**Hey everyone sorry I accidentally deleted my stories off my page so I decided to re-write them. I hope you will still like them because I had 669 (lol 69) views before they got deleted so I hope everyone will continue to read even though I'm re-writing them. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Keitaro slowly woke up groaning as the sunlight hit her right in the eyes. She lifted her arm to cover them when a wire stopped her. She turned her head and saw the I.V. in her arm. She quickly sat up. A little too quick. She started to feel dizzy so she put her hand on her head.

"Oh your awake," said a blue haired woman as she walked in. Keitaro had her guard up as soon as she walked in. "I'm Konan and your at the Akatsuki HQ's Hospital wing." Keitaro gave her a confused look.

"Well that's what people normally ask when they wake up in a different place then when the fell asleep," she smiled.

Konan started walking over to the closet when a needle came flying past her head. She turned around.

"You don't have to be scared and we aren't going to kill you so calm down," Keitaro pulled the I.V. out of her arm and got out of the bed. She took one step and her legs suddenly gave out and she fell to the floor. Konan ran over to her and helped her up.

"Tobi-kun!" Konan yelled out. A minute later a ninja with an obnoxiously orange mask skipped into the room. "Tobi-kun help me with her I need to take her to the leaders office," He nodded and picked Keitaro up bridal style.

"Tobi is a good boy," he started walking to the leaders office. Keitaro looked up at him. He noticed but continued looking ahead.

"Tobi-kun?" He looked down at her before he sat her in the leaders office chair. Which was extremely uncomfortable.

"Tobi can talk with Keitaro later. Tobi has to go," he walked out leaving her in the darkness with only a few candles to light up some of the dark. She suddenly heard someone walk into the room.

"Keitaro Mushiro the now wanted missing-nin daughter of head of security for The Village Hidden in the Stones," she looked away like she had gotten slapped across the face. "We were planning to kill your father and two of our members heading there to kill him found you. Deidara told us that they found you almost dead and still dying in the forest a few hours from your ex-village. When they found out who you were I guess Deidara felt pity for you, him also originating from the same village," she looked back up at him slightly and glared. He smirked to himself.

"I didn't want to be saved. I did what needed to be done to my father and I was going to die with him but I just… couldn't my legs made me run I didn't choose to I would have rather the village found me and killed me themselves," she looked back up completely toward him glaring with tears welling up in her eyes. He ignored her comment.

"As to the fact you managed to survive from your wounds surprises me. Deidara hid you from everyone and tried to take care of your wounds but it only got worse until he finally told us about you," he turned with his back toward her. "Everyone took some interest when they saw that you looked as bad as you did and managed to pull through almost like it didn't happen," she smiled to herself. She had always been good at hiding her pain from others she had to because of her father. "Well this all ties up to what I'm going to ask you. Will you join the Akatsuki?" she looked a little confused. "You have until tomorrow to answer until then you will stay in The spare room until you give us your answer. Zetsu," a plant-like man appeared from the floor. "Take her to the spare room and lock the door," Zetsu walked over to her and grinned as he grabbed her wrist.

"_Lets go, _**What we're not gonna eat her**," split personalities? "_She does look tasty, _**Leader can we eat her she doesn't have to join**," the leader glared at him. Zetsu quickly took her to the room and disappeared. The Leader shook his head and Zetsu sighed as he started to walk away from the room.

"_She really did look yummy,_** Maybe she'll piss the leader off then we can eat her**," he grinned wildly to himself.

_**Hey guys just to tell you I didn't like the way my story was when I read over it so I'm re-writing it. I hope you will still read it. I also want you to go vote in my poll so I can know if you like it or not.**_

_**Thanks everyone (^.^) (^.^) **_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Keitaro got to the infirmary Konan was already there and had the bandages in her hands.

"Ok Keitaro lets fix you up again," she started bandaging her wounds. "You shouldn't work yourself to much even though this place is new to you. Oh when I'm finished Deidara would like to see you is that ok with you?"

"I don't care let him in if he wants," Konan finished up and helped her put her clothes back on. When she walked out of the room she looked over to the side and whispered something to someone she then walked away. After about 5 minutes Deidara knocked on the door.

"Come in," she was laying on her back with her eyes closed thinking about what the Leader had said. When he walked in she opened her eyes just enough to see him walk in then she closed her eyes again.

"What do you want," he walked over next to her and stared at her for a second. She opened her eyes and stared back at him then she asked again. "What do you want Deidara," he took a step back and looked away from her.

"I came to check on you. Are you mad at me for saving you," he looked back at her. She sat up.

"Yeah I'm mad I was suppose to die by that tree in the forest. It was so peaceful that it would have been the perfect place to leave this world. Why did you save me there's nothing left for me in this place. I killed my father and then I ran away from my village I have no more honor left so why torture me like this?"

"I chose to save you because you can have a purpose if you join the organization," she looked away for a few minutes.

"I guess I'll join but what do I have to do to join," Deidara looked a little frightened when he thought about it.

"You will have to ask Leader-sama he chooses how you join. I will tell you this though it will not be without pain."

She stood up and flinched slightly as she started walking back the Leaders office. Deidara walked slowly behind her.

"_I hope she can make it_," Deidara thought.

They continued walking till they were in front of the huge doors once again. She was about to knock when he said.

"Enter," they both walked in Keitaro walked slower than she normally would and she had her guard up.

"Leader-sama I've made my decision. I will join the Akatsuki," she stood there looking around through her peripheral vision to make sure she was ready if some one attacked her. Pein smirked.

"You don't have to worry I don't have anyone that's going to attack you so relax," she put her guard up even more she didn't really trust this guy. It seemed like he was playing games with her.

"Have a seat we have some things to discuss," he was still smirking slightly. She slowly sat down. Deidara kept himself from looking at her he knew what was going to happen. As soon as she sat down Kakazu's tentacles wrapped around her body making it so she couldn't move at all. He started to squeeze her body and just kept getting tighter. Itachi comes out from the shadows and uses his Mangekyo Sharingan on her. The wounds on her body were slowly opening again from Kakazu's tentacles but she didn't really notice with her being trapped in Itachi's world. After Itachi finished and she was released she looked over to the Leader and she smirked back at him. Hidan walks over to her and with the blood flowing from her open wounds consumes some of it. He then begins his ritual jutsu on her. First he stabs himself in the thigh, then the lower part of her stomach. Keitaro didn't make a sound but blood was dripping down the sides of her mouth. She continued to smile at the Leader. Hidan lastly stabs himself in the middle of his chest. She coughed up some blood and looks down for a second and spits out some of the blood. When she looked up again Pein ran over to her and stabbed her in the chest with his Chakra Disruption Blade. Keitaro's eyes widened before she slowly lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Keitaro come with me," _she had heard this voice before but who.

"_Keitaro come on lets go together," _she was looking at a beautiful woman that was wearing a long white dress.

"_Keitaro don't you want to come and spend time with your…mother," _suddenly the white dress turned blood-stained and torn. The woman's head started to bleed and blood started gushing out of a chest wound. She screamed as she saw the bloody kunai in her hand and the beautiful woman fall to the floor. With blood all over her own body she ran out of the house and just started running.

"Konan how is she doing," Deidara and Pein walked in and looked at her sweating and bloody body.

"You should have let her rest and heal her previous wounds before doing that. She isn't doing very well right now her wounds keep opening because she has been moving around so much I'm guessing she's having a nightmare about her mother. She has been talking in her sleep and kept screaming about her mother," Konan continued cleaning her wounds and suddenly Keitaro jolted up screaming. Konan held her by her shoulders and shook her a little.

"_Keitaro…wake…up!"_

"Keitaro can you hear me," Keitaro looked at her and then saw Pein and Deidara standing there with confused looks on their faces. She suddenly felt sick and threw up blood onto the floor.

"Pein…what happened," she looked up at him as she wiped the excess blood off her face. Deidara smiled and Pein crossed his arms.

"You have more endurance than I thought you did and your pain tolerance was one of the best in the Akatsuki," now she looked confused.

"What does that mean," Konan smiled at her.

"That means you passed your now a member of the Akatsuki," she looked down then back up at them.

"But you won't start till your wounds fully heal this time. We also have a room for you. Also for now you won't have a set partner we will pair you up for the time being with different partners for specific missions. Now I have to get back to work I'll get Hidan to bring you to your room because walking for you will be difficult for a while and it was his fault," Konan finished bandaging Keitaro's wounds then told her not to strain herself before walking out.

"How are you feeling," he asked in a low voice. She looked at him.

"I'm in pain, still coughing up blood and my wounds keep opening. Yeah I feel great," she turned away from him. Deidara looked down slightly.

"I'm sorry," he put the clay flower next to her then walked out of the room. She turned and picked up the clay flower. She looked back at the door and put the flower on the table next to her.

About twenty minutes later Hidan finally shows up to help her. She watched him walk into the room and felt sharp pain from where he had stabbed her. He walked over to her.

"Come here bitch I have to take you to your new ugly ass room. So don't fucking talk and get on my back," she gave him a dirty look and grabbed the first sharp object she finds then stabs him in the back.

"Fucking Bastard telling me what to do I don't take orders from you," he turned around, took the thing out of his back, and pinned her to the bed. She cringed when she hit the bed real hard.

"Look you fucking little whore unless you do as I tell you I'll make you a sacrifice to Lord Jashin. Got it," she spit blood in his face and then bit him on the arm.

"Let go dammit I'm not gonna listen to you and I will not become a sacrifice to your fake god," Hidan licked the blood from his face. He smirked.

"Oh you will now you stupid bitch," he got off of her and drew the blood sign on the floor. He pulled out his retractable spike and stabbed it in the opposite thigh. When he did she grabbed the spike, pulled it out of his leg, and jabbed it through his throat.

"Like I said I won't be a sacrifice for your fake god," she slowly tried to stand up but fell to the floor. She crawled to the doorway and pulled herself up. Keitaro looked back at him once before she leaned against the wall for support and walked off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Keitaro walked for a while before coming to an empty room. She looked around then walked inside still leaning on the wall. When she saw the bed she fell onto it thinking.

"_Maybe I'll get some sleep now," _She pushed herself all the way onto the bed and then fell asleep. About an hour later Itachi walked in and saw her on his bed. He was going to push her off but instead he picked her up and put her on Kisame's bed. Itachi then took off his cloak and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished his shower she had woken up and was sitting up waiting to see who was going to walk out. When Itachi came out o the bathroom his hair was down and was actually quite sexy when it was wet. He was also wearing a fishnet shirt and his pants but he looked like a model. As much as she hated to admit it he looked really hot.

"Oh your awake, I thought Hidan was suppose to show you where your room is," she looked away.

"Hidan was being a bastard so I stabbed him in the throat," she looked back at him. He sighed. He walked over to her picked her up and started walking to her room.

"Y-you don't have to carry me," he continued walking ignoring what she said. She blushed slightly and looked away. He smirked to himself.

After five minutes of walking he stopped in front of a room that looked exactly like his.

"This is your room, your cloak and clothes are in the closet," He put her down and walked off. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep again.

Keitaro slowly opened her eyes to see Tobi's mask next to her face. She jolted out of bed and fell off the other side.

"Tobi what are you doing here," He walked over to her and helped her up.

"You will belong to me," his voice was dark and very unlike the normal Tobi. When she turned around he had already disappeared.

"What was that about. Oh well I better put new bandages on and put on my clothes," she walked over to the closet and grabbed something and put it on( if you what to see it message me).

_**Please don't steal my story I took a lot of time to write it.**_

_**P.S Review my stories it makes me happy to hear what people think of my stories.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days after the Hidan incident Keitaro's body was almost healed. Her right leg wasn't completely healed so she had a small limp when she walked.

"Hey Keitaro-chan since your feeling better the Leader told me to get you started on your training, un," Deidara said as he ran up to her.

"That's nice," she starts to walk away when Deidara jumps in front of her. She glares at him.

"Sorry you don't have a choice, yeah" he picks her up and throws her onto his shoulder and starts walking somewhere.

"Deidara! Put me down NOW," she quickly makes a shadow clone of herself. The clone appears in front of Deidara and kicks him in the stomach. He drops her and bends over holding his stomach. When she started walking over to her clone it explodes sending her flying into a wall.

"You bastard are you trying to kill me," she coughed. He smirked and threw kunai at her, she jumped out of the way. Deidara caught her and punched her in the chest pushing her back against the wall. He pinned her to the wall and whispered into her ear.

"No I'm not going to kill you, but this is why you need more training, un," she smiled as one of her clones had a kunai to his neck.

"Want to say I need more training again," he unpinned her hands and her clone disappeared. She pushed herself off the wall and started walking away from him. He ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really trying to hurt you but the Leader told me to test you to see if you could somewhat keep up, yeah," she turned her head slightly.

"If he wanted to know that he should have done it himself," she brushed off his hand and started walking again. He hugged her from behind and she gasped quietly. She was blushing slightly and looked down. He let her go and turned around.

"I-I'm sorry un. That was unnecessary, forgive me," she turned around hugged him back then ran off back to her room.

_**Sorry you guys for the short chapters I have writer's block at the moment so its been really hard for me to write. This one alone took me two and a half hours to finish ^^;**_

_**But please message me and review I really need the idea's and support cause writer's block sucks.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deidara blushed as he watched her run away. After she got back into her room Tobi popped up.

"Hi Deidara-senpai whatcha doing," he said hopping and skipping around him. Deidara sighed and walked off.

"I'm not doing anything but being annoyed by you," Tobi followed him. Keitaro closed her door and slid down the back of it. She was still blushing when opened the door slamming it into her head.

"What the hell you could have knocked," she stood up and turned around. Itachi was standing at her door.

"_What is it with all of the attractive boys here,"_ she put her hand to her mouth and turned around again.

"Do you need something Itachi," he looked confused. He walked over to her and handed her a piece of paper. She read it, it was a mission.

"He's so pushy. Oh well fine who am I partnered with," he pointed to the door and she turned around. Hidan was standing there with a pissed off look on his face as usual.

"Oh hell no I'm not going with him. He tried to kill me fucking jerk," she walked over to the door stabbed Hidan in the stomach and walked to the Leader's office. She bumped into Kisame because she wasn't paying attention.

"Keitaro you need to watch where you're walking before you get hurt," Kisame for some reason had been nice to her since she came to the Akatsuki.

"Sorry Kisame I wasn't paying attention cause I need to talk to the Leader about his partner choices," He smiled his toothy grin.

"Well he normally chooses partners that will be good for the type of mission. Who did he partner you with?"

"That asshole Hidan," he laughed a little.

"Well if he chose Hidan then it must be a dangerous mission. Hidan and Kakazu are always chosen for the missions with high chances of anyone else dying. He must think you can handle those missions," he put his hand on her head and rubbed her hair till it was messy.

"Kisame stop it." She giggled. "It takes forever to brush my hair out when you do that," she hugged him.

"Just be careful when you go and about Hidan I think it would be best if he went with you. Not just for the mission but because it would give you a better chance at coming back. He may be an ass but he doesn't let his partners die in missions," she looked up at him and sighed. She knew he was always right about this kinda stuff because he had been here a lot longer than her.

"Fine I'll go with Hidan," she let go of him and walked back to her room to grab her cloak and her weapons.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Keitaro hurry the hell up," Hidan had been screaming at her through the door for fifteen minutes and it was really pissing her off. She ignored him and continued grabbing her stuff besides making him wait was fun. She wondered how long it would be till he snapped.

She finally finished getting her stuff together. She grabbed her Battle Axe called Yuki-Onne (the Japanese goddess of death) and slammed the door open because she knew Hidan was right next to it.

"Ok I'm ready to go. Oh Hidan what are you doing we have to hurry you shouldn't be sitting around like that," she gave and evil look to him and walked off. Hidan cursed under his breath and followed her. 

"_You will have to be careful to protect Hidan too because Kakazu won't be there to fix him if he gets his body parts cut off."_

She looked over her shoulder and thought of evil plans to get rid of him but then she thought of how the Leader would be furious at her. When she walked out of the hideout she looked at the sky. This was the first time she had been out of the hideout in almost a week and a half. She took a deep breath and started walking again. 

Five hours later.

"Shut the fuck up I don't care about you fucking god Jashin and your stupid religion," they had been fighting since they left the hideout. She wanted to kill him so bad or rip him apart and leave him in a ditch or something. 

"Look bitch you don't seem to understand the importance my reli-," she cut him off. She wasn't surprised he didn't sense it with him talking the whole time. She put her hand on her axe. A couple of ANBU jumped in front of them. 

"Your from the Akatsuki aren't you." She nodded and smiled. "We have orders to kill you if we see you," she pulled her axe off her back and got into her fighting position. The ANBU jumped into the trees and pulled out their weapons. Two of them jumped out with swords and while one attacked her from the front the other ran up from behind. She swung her axe and sliced both of them in half blood started to spurting out both of their bodies. She smirked as blood stained the ground and her cloak. She took off her cloak and jumped into the trees. There was only 3 more ANBU still alive. She appeared behind one of them as they were about to throw kunai at Hidan. When he sensed her and turned around she stabbed him in the neck with the end of her axe that had 3 spikes on it. She pulled it out and jumped silently through the trees looking for the other ANBU. Her leg was beginning to hurt again so she stopped to rest.

"Not a wise move on your part," one of the ANBU had snuck up behind her. She turned around as he was about to strike her and she closed her eyes ready for the blow. When blood hit her face she opened her eyes and saw Hidan with a sword stuck through his chest.

"Get the hell up kill this son of a bitch," She stood up picked up her axe and cut the ANBU's head clean off his shoulders. Hidan pulled the sword out of his chest.

"Are you ok," she looked away from him. He looked surprised.

"Yea no thanks to you, you little cunt," she turned around and slammed his head into a tree then started to walk off. The last ANBU jumped down about to stab Hidan through the head. Keitaro swung her axe down and sliced him from the head down cutting him completely in half. She put her axe on her back and jumped down out of the trees. She grabbed her cloak and started walking. She wanted to finish the damn mission and get home so she could sleep. Walking for five hours was not her cup of tea. Hidan jumped out of the tree and quickly ran to catch up with her. As soon as they started walking they started arguing again.

_**Oh they will never get along will they. Well my writers block is mostly gone I managed to write a lot this time. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this. I'm having fun writing it because I never really know what's gonna pop in my head next that's the beauty of it. Well until the next chapter I bid you farewell.**_

_**P.S please review I want to hear from my readers it makes me happy to know if you liked my story or if you tell me I need to work on some things.**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they got back to the hideout after the mission Keitaro was dragging Hindan's body in one hand and his head in the other. He was cursing at her about how he was going to sacrifice when she was sleeping and things of that nature. When they were assassinating the person from the mission she "accidentally" sliced his head off.

"What happened," Kisame said as he walked up to her. She shook Hidan's head in front of him.

"I cut his head off when he got in the way of my attack," she could have stopped if she wanted but it seemed like it would be funny to see him without his head for a while.

"Your such a fucking liar you did it on purpose," she put his head on the ground. "What the hell are you doing." She smiled and kicked his head into the air. Kisame looked a little frightened after witnessing that.

"What are you just going to leave him out there," she smiled in a sadistic way. He stepped back. Although he found it to be quite funny when she was like this.

"I'm going to bed," she walked into the hideout yawning as she walked. When she was almost to her room she yawned again and bumped into a wall. She was quite clumsy. She regained her balance and continued walking until Tobi ran up to her glomping her onto the floor.

"Tobi! What's the matter with you," Tobi looked up at her.

"Tobi missed Keitaro-chan," he hugged her and would let go. She finally gave up and laid there letting him hug her. When Deidara came walking through the hall and saw her on the floor he gasped.

"Tobi get off of her," he pushed Tobi off and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine he just wouldn't let me up," she brushed herself off. "Thanks I'm going to bed now good night," she walked off to her room but not before running into her doorway.

"I'm going to get a concussion while I'm here," she put her axe down next to the bed for quick access when needed. She took off her clothes and started to put her pjs when Itachi walked into her room. He stopped and looked at her. She covered her self as best she could.

"Get Out! Stop looking at me," she grabbed her axe and threw it at him. It hit the wall across the hall. She saw that he was gone so she turned around to get the rest of her clothes on and Itachi was standing right in front of her. She took a step back.

"What do you want Itachi get out of my room I'm trying to change!" He grabbed her arms and kissed her passionately on her lips. She gasped in her mind not knowing what to do. She instantly kicked him in the groin. He bend down onto his knee.

She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door and decided to take a shower to calm herself.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_What is wrong with these people they are all crazy except Kisame, Konan and maybe Deidara," she started washing her hair. "I don't think Zetsu's that bad I guess not that he's around much. Itachi just scares me now. I wonder why he did that. Oh I know men are just animals when they see a woman's body. Although he did walk in, but I guess it was kinda my fault for not locking the door."_

She sighed and got out of the shower grabbing a towel so she could dry her hair. She dried her hair and put her clothes on but before she walked out of the bathroom she stopped in front of the door. She couldn't help wondering if he was behind the door waiting , she didn't sense him there. She still walked out carefully just in case. She didn't see him so she ran over to her door and locked it before walking over to the window, locking it too. She then walked over to her bed and laid down quickly falling asleep.

"_You stupid bitch it's your fault she left," he smacked her. She put her hand to her cheek and tears welled up in her eyes. He punched her in the stomach making her hit the wall. _

"_Daddy stop please," he threw her across the room making her hit her head on the table. She put her hand on her head and saw that she was bleeding. She was crying. He kicked her in her face and stomped out of the house._

When she woke up she was crying. She wiped away the tears and sat up. She stood up, walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothes. She picked up her axe and put it in the holster on her back. She walked over to the door and unlocked it before walking out. She didn't see anyone in the hideout.

"Where is everybody," even Konan was gone and she didn't leave very often. She kept walking around and still didn't see anyone. She ran outside wondering if they were training. No one.

"Where the hell is everyone they just left me here," she kick the closest tree she found leaving a print on the trunk and screamed in anger. She jumped into another tree and climbed to the top looking for any signs of them. Still no one. She decided since no one was here she was going to visit a village. Now which one to go to. She couldn't go back to hers maybe Konoha? No that wouldn't work. Hm why doesn't she just go visit the village hidden in the mist, that sounds like fun especially because it was summer.

"Ok I'm gonna go and visit the Village Hidden in the Mist. Ah water and I could get some water jutsu while I'm there. Even though training wouldn't be fun if I was going there to relax. Oh well off I go," She started running off.

"That's her right," the other one nodded. They started following her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ah I hate running it's so boring. I could do some training while I run," she nodded to herself and pulled her axe out. The people that were following her suddenly stopped thinking she noticed them. As soon as they stopped the branch they were standing on broke. Both of them jumped before they fell. When they jumped onto the ground Keitaro was standing behind them with her axe ready.

"Hey why are you following me," they both gasped slightly and turned their heads. "I don't have time for you so," she slammed her axe into the ground and leaned on it. "Would you like to tell me what you want before I loose my temper." they looked kind of scared and she just smiled at them.

"We are Chunnin from The Village Hidden in the Stones and we were sent after you," she looked surprised.

"Why were you sent after me. What does the village need from me," she stood up and pulled her axe out of the ground. They looked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"W-what are you doing."

"We were told to come get you so you could be the new head of security for our village," she looked down.

"Our? How is it our village," she laughed. They looked at each other confused. She picked up her axe and put it at the kids throats. "I murdered the head of security, my father. What makes you think I'll be welcome back. Also what makes you think I want to go back," She looked back up at them and pulled her axe back when she saw their faces. Their faces didn't look any different but she could see the fear in their eyes.

"You will be welcomed back we don't have security head and the Tsuchikage is worried about the safety of the village at the moment. That is why you need to come back because finding a new head will be difficult and will take time that the village might not have if another village decides to attack," she stabbed him in the arm and pinned him to the ground. She got back up and walked over to the other Chunnin making him back into a tree.

"I know. I know about everything you've told me but that hasn't given me any reason to come back. Ninja are supposed to do any mission without fail that includes traps. I don't believe you. Want to know why," she looked at the one in front of her. "Because my father the head of security was a close friend of the Tsuchikage. That's why I can never go back because I did something that was unforgivable in the village. I put the Tsuchikage and the entire village in danger because of my anger."

"It's not a trap and you understand how bad it is without a security leader. That should waver your decision to come back." she stabbed him in the stomach he bent over.

"Why can't you learn, children like you really piss me off," she kicked him into another tree. She was smiling sadistically which was not a good sign. The one on the ground screamed as she kicked his partner.

"You will not continue to lecture me," she grabbed her axe out of the arm of the screaming Chunnin. The one she kicked into the tree slid down the trunk and was breathing heavily obviously he wasn't going to live much longer. With or without her help but she was not going to let a small child suffer she wasn't that cruel. She lifted up her axe.

"Tell me anything now because I'm going to take you out of your misery," he looked up at her and smiled with blood coming down his lips.

"You will regret your decision those are the words of the Tsuchikage." She swung her axe and finished him. The other ninja just sat there looking at his fallen partner holding his arm.

"Unless you want to end up the same way I suggest you leave, now," she put her axe back into her holster and started walking away. The ninja got up and tried to pick up his partner but couldn't. He cried and she turned her head slightly looking at him one more time before she jumped back into the trees heading for The Village Hidden in the Mist.

_**Hey guys how are you doing? I'm just fine thank you. Anyway so far over 100 people have read my story since I posted it on the 18. I'm so happy : ) **_

_**I hope those that read it will enjoy the story as much I do so keep reading and I will post almost every night unless something happens. So I hope you continue to read until I get tired of writing or you stop reading it.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When she finally made it to the village she was exhausted so she went to a hotel to rest.

"Alright time for me to go take a nice long swim," she said as she woke up. She was so excited that she jumped out of bed, put her bathing suit on and jumped out of the window so she could get there faster. She ran down the road and jumped into the river.

"Ahhhh this feels great," she said as she started floating around. She closed her eyes and laid back into the water. Keitaro loved the feeling of the waves, water was one of her favorite things.

"Keitaro what are you doing here, un," she knew that voice.

She opened her eyes and saw Deidara and Tobi standing there. She jumped up.

"What the? Why are you here?"

Deidara helped her out of the water. He turned his head from having a slight nosebleed .

"We're on a mission why did you come all the out here you were suppose to stay at HQ, yeah?"

She looked at him confused. He looked back at her when Tobi jumped into the water splashing both of them, not that it bothered her.

"Sorry Deidara-senpai," he laughed and continued to play in the water. Deidara sighed and took his cloak off. She blushed.

"I don't have any clothes with me either, un," she looked at his face and then at the ground. She grabbed his hand and started to take him somewhere.

"Keitaro where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my hotel room so you can dry off you don't want to catch a cold," he looked surprised. She continued to drag him till the were in her room. She motioned him to the bathroom.

"You might as well take a shower too," she walked over to the closet and grabbed her clothes. She put them on and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

1 hour later

Deidara walked out of the bathroom as he dried his hair. He saw her sleeping and walked over to the side of the bed. He brushed some of the hair out of her face. She groaned and rolled over grabbing his hand as she did.

"Don't…leave…me," Deidara sat down on the bed and stared at her. He rolled her on her back and bent over her about to kiss her. He gasped when he saw Keitaro's eyes staring at him and her blushing. He quickly sat up and turned around.

"I-I'm sorry…," she wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"It's ok Deidara," they were both blushing wildly as they both sat there wondering about what to do next. Deidara turned around and grabbed her arms kissing her passionately on the lips. She gasped slightly and slowly closed her eyes enjoying the kiss.

_**Well it has been a while hasn't it… I'm sorry for not updating I'm working on new chapters right now so they **__**should **__**be up soon. Well hope you enjoy them.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Deidara let go of her and backed away with a frightened look on his face. She turned around to see Itachi standing there with a pissed off look on his face and the aura to kill.

"Itachi what are you doing here," she stood in front of Deidara. He started walking over toward them. Deidara took a step back again.

"Keitaro your suppose to be at HQ," he said angrily. She grabbed her axe and pointed it at him.

"Get away Itachi," he walked over next to her and pushed her onto the bed. She dropped her axe as her pinned her arms. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and trapped her inside of his world.

"Itachi let me go," she screamed as he started torturing her. After 72 hours in his world she woke up from his jutsu crying while she was semi-conscious. Itachi picked her up, grabbed her axe and started walking through the door.

"Stop Itachi! Where are you taking her, un," Itachi stopped turned his head around and glared at him. Deidara flinched.

"Finish your mission," he ran out of the building and started running back to HQ.

What went on in Itachi's world.

"Let me go!" she screamed as he chained her to the wall. She struggled to get free when he disappeared. She looked around franticly for him. He reappeared with a hot branding iron in his hand. She desperately tried to get loose when he stuck it on her stomach. She screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

When he had finished with the iron he disappeared again. She once again looked around for him only this time she didn't want him to appear again. Ignoring her wishes he appeared this time with a whip in his hand. He whipped her over and over till she was covered in blood.

He appeared about ten more times with various weapons and torture devices.

When they finally made it back to the hideout she had passed out already. He took her to her room and set her on her bed. He had thoughts about if he should take advantage of her situation or not.

"Your lucky this time," he walked out of her room.

Deidara had still been in shock about Itachi taking her but he finished his mission and started back home. Tobi was trying to get his attention the whole time they were running back but he never heard him he was too worried about Keitaro.

_**I need to write more so request one shots from me please?**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Deidara made it home he ran to Keitaro's room and saw her sleeping. He closed her door and turned around to leave when Itachi walked up to him.

"Deidara stay away from Keitaro…," Deidara glared at him. Itachi grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the wall. "I will not warn you again," he dropped him on the ground and walked away.

"_What does he want with Keitaro?"_

Deidara looked into her room again before he sighed and walked away.

2 days later

"Keitaro still hasn't woken up from what you did to her?"

"Calm down Deidara. Itachi explain yourself," Itachi was leaning on the door frame.

"Keitaro was trying to fight me so I defended her and myself. Knocking her out was the reasonable thing to do," he closed his eyes as he stood there.

"No it wasn't she wasn't going to fight you! You were the one that came busting into her room and tried to fight us!" Pein glared at Deidara and he quickly shut up. Itachi pushed himself off the wall and opened his eyes to look at Pein.

"Keitaro will be fine. You should know this," he whispered quietly to Pein. Pein looked over to him then back at Deidara.

"She will recover but it will take some time," Deidara looked furious as he stomped out of his office. He walked out into the main room and sat on the couch with his hands on his face. Kisame walked out of her room and walked over to Deidara.

"She looks a lot better but I'm not sure if she will wake up anytime soon," Deidara slammed his fists on the table in front of him. Kisame shook his head and walked off again. 

Deidara got up and walked to Keitaro's room. He sat in the chair next to her and looked at her face. She looked like a sleeping angel. He took her hand and held it to his face.

"_Please wake up soon."_

The next day Konan stayed with Keitaro while everyone else was on a mission. Kisame told Konan that Itachi shouldn't be let back into her room as well as Deidara. He told her that the stress from the incident was just going to make everyone anxious and unfocused on their missions. 

A couple days later

When everyone returned from their missions Keitaro was still unconscious and Deidara continued to get angrier and angrier. Itachi acted as if nothing happened. Kisame watched over Keitaro and made sure that Itachi and Deidara didn't come near her. Tobi was still allowed to visit her as was most of the Akatsuki. But when everyone visited her Kisame made sure nothing happened to her. 

"She's been unconscious for almost a week now," SOME OF THE Akasuki were getting worried that she would never wake up.

"Pein said that she would wake up soon we don't have much choice but to believe him," Itachi walked by the room and looked in. Deidara glared at him and Itachi just continued walking.

_**Hey everyone I'm so happy that you continue to read my story. I hope that you do continue to read future chapters also. Thank you, you all make me so happy.**_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Almost a month had gone by and most had lost their faith that she would wake up. Pein had given out the idea that they should take her out because he had also lost hope in what Itachi had told him. Deidara, Kisame and Itachi opposed the idea and Pein said he would give her another week and if she didn't wake up he was going to take her out. But Itachi wasn't wrong and in the middle of the night a day before Pein was going to kill her she woke up.

Keitaro slowly opened her eyes and put her arm to her head because of the full moon shining down on her. She noticed the I.V. in her arm and pulled it out.

"My eyes are killing me," she put her hands on her eyes and rubbed them. Tobi walked out from the corner of the room.

"That's because you haven't used them in almost two months," he walked next to her. She gasped under her breath when she heard the deep and almost sexy voice. She turned her head and squinted her eyes so she could see who it was. She saw Tobi standing over her.

"Tobi? What happened to your voice," its true she did think the voice was attractive but it was also dark and filled with malice that she didn't trust. He laughed. She sat up quickly and got extremely dizzy. She held her head. Under Tobi's mask her had a worried look on his face but didn't say anything.

"You obviously aren't as smart as I thought you were," he put one of his hands under her chin and lifted it up. "I'm not really the sweet and loveable Tobi you know my real name is Madara and you will not forget it because I could do what I want with you because it will take some time before you get your strength back. But then again you wouldn't be able to take me with your full strength anyway. However I won't do anything to rash unless necessary like you trying to do something with Deidara," he smirked. She pushed him away and fell out of the bed.

"You bastard stay away from me and Deidara! You and Itachi why is it you want to keep me away from Deidara, it's not like you love me or even care about me so just stay away," Madara looked hurt by her words. Keitaro's yelling woke everyone up and they came running into the room. When they got in there Deidara and Kisame ran over to Keitaro's side and helped her up.

"Keitaro you're finally awake," Kisame hugged her and picked her up. Deidara had a look of major jealousy on his face. They all turned to look at Tobi with angry faces.

"Tobi is such a good boy he woke up the sleeping Keitaro," he had his goofy back. Keitaro knew that she had to be careful around him as well as Itachi now. She wondered if it was even safe to sleep in the HQ now.

"Everyone go back to sleep you all have missions remember," some of them groaned and walked off only Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Tobi, and Pein stayed.

"Tobi why were you even up this early," Pein was not in a good mood he didn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night. It was true he was happy she had woken up be he would do something about that tomorrow.

"Tobi wanted to see if Keitaro had woken up and she did that made Tobi so happy," Pein sighed and pushed him out the door with Konan following him out the door after she told Keitaro to take it easy for a while.

"Keitaro we are so happy you're awake no one thought you would ever wake up again," Kisame started to walk to her room. She out her face into his chest until they got to her room.

"Keitaro if you need help ring this bell because I can hear it even from the training room and I will come to help," Kisame smiled before he started to walk out dragging Deidara with him.

_**Continue to read please, writing new chapters right now : )**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day

Keitaro sat in the bed and held her head in her hands. Everything that had happened was just so…uh. She had so much to think about. Her brain was still trying to figure out what was going on with the Uchiha and Tobi. Keitaro punched the bed. Itachi. She was going to kick his ass when she got a hold of him.

"I'm going to kill that Uchiha. Fucking bastard didn't have to use his Sharingan on me. He can go rot in hell…AHHH," she screamed she was so pissed. Pein had been standing outside the door when she started yelling and screaming about Itachi. He sighed and walked in.

"Keitaro," she stopped and quickly turned her head away from him. She knew he had heard her. "When do you think you'll be able to start doing missions again?"

Unbelievable he didn't really care about her it was just the stupid missions. She was steaming mad now and was about to start yelling at him when Kisame walked in.

"Whenever I feel like it," she continued staring at the wall. Kisame walked over to the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling," she looked at him and sighed.

"I'd feel better if he wasn't bothering me about missions," Pein closed his eyes and walked out. "But yes I feel better thank you," Kisame smiled.

"That's good are you hungry," Keitaro nodded her head and he stood up. She sat up and slowly got out of the bed hanging on to his arm for balance.

"Thanks for helping me out," he smiled at her again as they walked to the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools while Kisame started to cook.

Hidan walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat then sat next to her.

"So how the fuck are you," she looked at him curiously. Hidan asking how someone was doing she wondered if he was sick.

"I'm alright?"

Kisame handed her some ramen and sat down across from her. She grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. She finished it quickly and asked for more. He got her some more then sat back down.

"Hidan why are you here I thought you had a mission," he rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"I didn't feel like it," she shook her head and finished eating.

"Pein is going to be pissed at you again. Maybe you should start doing your job," he glared at her. She smiled.

"And how did you know I had a mission?" she looked down at her bowl.

"Well even though I was unconscious I could hear most of what was going on," Hidan looked at her with a slightly sympathetic look. He had suggested her death a few times while she was unconscious.

"I… see," Hidan said as he looked down a little, Keitaro looked back over to him. Yes she had heard him but she thought it best not to say anything about it.

"Well anyway I need to go and do some things," she smiled and stood up holding on to the table for balance before she walked away.


End file.
